Varsity Blaze tournament
by Mewk
Summary: Trainers all over the world gather together for the Varsity Blaze tournament. The prize, the crown of a Champion. Not only will this test your pokemon skills, but your mental and physical skills. Third person POV. OC's accepted, please read and review.
1. The letter

**So the other day internet wasn't working, and I was really bored, so I started reading my stories (backup on my desktop). That just got me into the mood for starting to write a story! But then I realized all my childish spelling mistakes, terrible grammar (not to forget terrible humor) and I decided to set things straight. I'm going to write a tournament fic completely stand alone (besides for maybe minor character developments (it's called me being to lazy to think up new characters). Oc's accepted, just read the story first and then check the bottom of the page. **

* * *

He stood their looking above to the hot sun, he stared at it. Wondering what was next, wondering what he could do, he looked beyond into the horizon, he was alone... He was for the first time in his life truly alone. The figured continued walking, the sun beating upon the sandy ground. Nothing but sand. For how long? He doesn't know, he wouldn't know He doesn't know that what lies before him is what he was truly looking for. It all started a week ago.

"Hey Stark, whats that in the mail?"

Stark shrugged, probably some other dentist appointment he missed.

"Hey look it's signed by the royal seal of approval."

Stark turned around staring at his friend. With a sign of annoyance in his eyes.

"Yes, I've been invited to for a meeting with the Queen" said Stark sarcasticly.

Stark was a short (for his age) bored 13 year old teenager. Green eyes with a short spiky hair cut. Nothing about him was special, he had a t-shirt and some jeans. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so ordinary, if this wasn't such a ordinary city. Ordinary people, ordinary events, nothing ever special came along.

His friend was called Bob, his best friend, he on the other hand was taller, with brown eyes, he was bouncy and energetic.

"No you've been invited to a Pokemon tournament."

Stark's eyes suddenly brightened up. Maybe something would happen. Maybe he wouldn't be all plain and boring.

"What does it say" Stark exclaimed.

"Uhh well nothing much it just says that there is a Pokemon tournament being held and your being invited."

"Date? Time address?"

"Nope nothing like that."

Stark's hope fell, it was probably some hoax. Some kids behind the corner were probably laughing that he fell for it.

"Dude, sorry uhh maybe I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a milkshake."

"No thanks" said Stark and he walked back home.

Stark threw the paper into the fire and suddenly some words began to show. He quickly lunged for the fireplace and grabbed the paper. New words showed.

Congratulations for passing the first test. But before you are permitted to join the Varsity blaze tournament. Meet us in exactly X days at streetwalker V.

"Ughhh" Stark said to himself. "When and where, Streetwalker is a few hours drive away, but the street is humongous, their must be 1000 of houses. Also which day? I can't afford to make my parents drive me there every day. Wait a second," he ran to his room and opened his history text book.

"There!" he pointed at the picture of a rock full of letters.

"Of course! X=10, V=5!"

He looked back on the paper. If you have passed the test you will show up. Meanwhile please send this mail back to the address with the following information.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Hometown (can be real, doesn't have to be, if it doesn't exist please give me some insight on what the place is, so I can get a better insight on your character ):

Pokemon (guys I know this might disappoint some of you but I do not want isshu region based Pokemon, yes the beginner Pokemon are fine, but none others, I'm not in the mood to learn all these Japanese names, sorry, please only list 6Pokemonn, if you really want you can list one more for like his/her reserve)

"Hey Stark I got invited to!" said Bob while coming through the door.

* * *

**So how did you guys like my first chapter? Flamers excepted, if you want to make a point. I mean just don't flame just for the hell of it, Flame cause you've got a point to make. Remember PM me with this information, review on all the good (or bad stuff) I write about.**


	2. The light riddle

**First of all I'm going to laugh my head off, no one actually Pmed me (it's okay of course) it's just really really funny. Second of all thank you for all your support, 3rdly Thanks for not using any Isshu Pokemon (besides magic jac (mjjumaru, yes I said it's okay, don't overreact, I'm just using your name to say what you could've done) (don't sue me for using your name in my story...) Well here is the next chapter.  


* * *

**

Stark sat in the car looking outside of the window.

"Now don't remember Stark" started his mom.My Stories

"Yes I know 3 "S's" Stay clean, Stay out of trouble, and stay put" said Stark, he was tired and had those black circles under his eyes.

Bob giggled and Stark shot him a annoyed look. Bob stared at Stark for a while and then went back into his own world.

"Well kids we've arrived remember-"

"Yes we remember" they said in unison.

They walked out of the car and saw the building. It was a perfectly fine normal looking building, nothing special at all. It was less tall and more wide. They walked to the front door and knocked on the door. No one replied.

"Hey whats that?" asked Bob.

Stark shrugged and picked up the note that was behind the door handle.

_There are three switches downstairs and three light bulbs upstairs. You want to find which switch corresponds to which light, but you can only take one trip upstairs. How do you do it?_

Bob and Stark pondered for a while.

"This must be one of those "mental tests" they were talking about" said Stark.

"You mean writing about, Paper doesn't exactly talk" said Bob with a grin.

"Isn't it obvious?" said a person coming walking towards them.

"Who are you?" said Stark suspiciously.

"I'm called Micheal James, you?"

"Bob."

"Stark."

"So you say you know the answer? Well guess what I don't believe you" said Bob cheeky.

"It's simple, only kids wouldn't be able to figure this out."

"Well tell us then" said Bob.

"I'm not going to give the answer away so quickly."

"Well then I challenge you to the Pokemon battle!" said Bob.

"Challenge taken" said Micheal and he smiled.

Stark look taken back, this was a strong opponent, this won't be easy.

"1 on 1?" asked Micheal.

"Deal."

"Well then I"ll referee" said Stark.

"Go Rocky!" and Bob threw his poke ball in the air.

"ONIXXXXXXXXX" screamed the giant rock snake Pokemon

"Onix huh? Bad choice against-" and Micheal flicked his wrist and he threw his poke ball "Lucario!"

The two Pokemon faced each other tensing to strike.

"This will be a 1-1 battle between Bob from Twinleaf town and Micheal from, uh Micheal where are you from?"

"Thats not important."

"Well Bob from Twinleaf town vs Micheal from someplace, may the battle begin! But before we begin we're going to head off to somewhere to battle instead of doing it in the middle of the road."

_20 minutes later_

Lucario ran towards Onix with his hands behind his back Onix tried to whack Lucario with his tale but Lucario predicted it, and jumped into the air. Even though he successfully avoided the attack some small pieces of rock flew at him. They were shaken off with ease as Lucario then ran up Onix's tale. Onix tried to flick it off but Lucario manage to jump off just in time and land a Ice punch at Onix's face. Onix recoiled for a while but then grabbed Lucario and used constrict. Lucario struggled for a while and then used a Flash cannon. Due to it's supereffectiveniss it managed to untighten Onix's grip a little letting Lucario escaped, Lucario jumped into the air and launched a Aura Sphere at Onix. Onix fell to the ground and Lucario proceeded to finish it off with Another ice punch, but the attack hit just a little to late. Onix managed to recover and use a horn attack to push Lucario against the ground then used his tale to repeatedly hit Lucario a few times then finished it off with a Earthquake on top of him, but before he managed to do the earthquake Lucario managed to escape and Onix turned around just too late, the last thing he saw was a flash of light and something hit him.

"Onix is unable to battle, Micheal wins!"

"Good work Onix" said Bob quietly and returned him.

"You were awesome Lucario" and Micheal proceeded to do the same. "Hmm I take pity on you, the answer to the question is this, you turn on one light for a few minutes, then turn it off, then turn on the 2nd light. Walk upstairs, the light bulb which you turned on for a few minutes will be hot, the one that is normal and off is the 3rd switch, the one that is on is the 2nd switch" and with that he spoke the answer into the door hole, then he proceed to walk in.

* * *

**Hey guys how was the 2nd chapter, and more importantly how was the battle scene? I want to see your viewpoints on doing a total descriptive perspective on the battle instead of trainers calling out commands, I feel it makes it flow better. Well Fav and review! Also I'm going to try to make my chapters 1000 words long each (this is only 1000 words long because I'm saying this right now)  
**


End file.
